Impossible
by RavenclawWings14
Summary: Why would this happen to me? I thought hopelessly. It didn't even make any sense. One minute I was at my house reading a book by Mark Twain, the next I was being woken up on a raft by a boy that looked all too familiar... Rated T just to be safe for later chapters. Huck/OC.
1. A Strange Happening

I settled down in the comfy blue chair in my living room, a smile forming on my tired face as I picked up my book. It had been the LONGEST day, and I was _exhausted._ But it was here, it had waited patiently all day for me to come home and devour another chapter.

"Thank you, Mark Twain," I mumbled, before opening The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn to my bookmark. I found myself lost in the world of Huck and Jim, King and Bilgewater, the way things happened back then. I had seen the movie countless times, but this was my first time reading the book, I had chosen it for my 10th grade English class.

And I loved it.

I read for at least half an hour, losing every sense of reality. I felt the breeze in my blonde hair and the coolness of the river water splashing onto my feet.

But slowly, even the book became too much for me. I had been reading the same sentence over and over without realizing it. My day had worn me out, and I felt myself drifting off into sleep…

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly lightheaded, laying down on a hard surface. Where was I? The sun was shining onto my face, and my clothes were damp. I suddenly was able to detect the feeling of the surface I was laying on… it was _moving_. More like rocking slightly, but it was certainly moving. I opened my eyes and I was faced with a blinding light. I squinted hard, the brightness almost painful.

"Hey, Jim, she's waking up!"

"About time, too."

Wait a minute…

My eyes slowly began to adjust to the brightness, and I opened them wider. I suddenly realized something.

I was on a raft.

And in front of me was a boy with dirty, ragged clothes, overalls and a shirt too big for him. He was wearing a hat that was all too familiar.

"Huckleberry!" I gasped without thinking.

His expression grew confused. "How- well, uh, I'm not- I don't reckon I've met you, miss- uh-"

"Martha." I said quickly, even though that wasn't my real name. "Martha Williams."

He nodded at me, confused. "Well…this is my free-born manservant, Jim."

"Nice to meet you, Jim." I said, nodding at him.

Jim waved from across the raft.

"And…uh…What'd you call me?" asked Huck, looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Oh. Nothing. Dream I was havin'."

"Oh. It sounded like…" he trailed off. "Well, forget that. Name's Jackson. George Jackson."

"Pleasure." I added. I looked down at myself. Somehow I was wearing a white old-fashioned cotton shirt and a long blue skirt. I bit my lip, nervous. He seemed to notice what I was looking at.

"You feelin' well, Martha?"

"Yeah…just a little confused, is all."

"Oh. We found you in the river, about a mile down. Thought you were dead for a minute."

"Why'd you take me on board, then?"

"You were floatin' face up. And I think people know that a dead man floats face down."

I nodded, trying hard not to smile from my memories of the movie.

"So ya pulled me up?"

"'Course we did. Couldn't leave a girl floatin' in the water like that. Someone could think you really were dead." Huck looked at me curiously. "What DID happen to you, anyway, Martha?"

"Oh." I said awkwardly. _Please, God, don't let my improv skills back out on me now… _"Well, I lived at a farm back down there anyway. Happy life and all, only child."

He nodded.

"Well, a few days back, there was a fire. I escaped all right, but my Ma and Pa, they were trapped. I'm an orphan now. Been runnin' away. Don't rightfully know where I'm goin'. Must've fell into the river and knocked my head on a rock."

"Well, you're welcome here if you want. My family's dead too."

I smiled at him. "Need any help with anythin'?"

"We're good for now. Why don't you just get some shuteye, Martha. You look mighty pale."

"Thanks, George. I'll do that."

I climbed into the shady part of the raft and let out a deep exhale. _I better be dreaming,_ I thought. _Lord knows how long I'll last __out here if this is real. _I closed my eyes and eventually fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Jim

I'm not quite sure how long I slept. All I know is that when I woke up, my back ached from lying on the wood. That was when I realized that it wasn't a dream.

I sat up and wiped the sweat from my brow. My fingers trailed to the back of my head, where my blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun. Moving gingerly because of my back, I climbed out from under the raft shelter. At first it seemed deserted. Had they left me? I glanced over to the side and felt my heart jolt at the sight of Huck resting against the wooden shelter, hat tilted low over his face.

What?

I shook the momentary feeling out of my mind, and stepped over him. I think he was asleep, because he didn't seem to notice me. I walked over to the other end, where Jim was rowing.

"Hi, Jim."

"Oh, hello, Martha. How was that rest of yours?"

"Fine, fine. Do you need help with anythin', Jim?"

"I would like some help rowin', if you don't mind."

"'Course I don't mind. I'm a farm girl, Jim."

"And that's plenty good. Know how to work hard and survive."

"I sure do." I grinned, before picking up a stick to help him row. We were silent for a while, just staring at the scenery and moving the raft along.

I finally broke the silence.

"I just thought I'd let you know that I'm against slavery, Jim."

He looked at me, a mixture of appreciation and surprise on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that, Martha."

"So, if you do happen to be a runaway, well, I wouldn't care a bit. In fact, I'd admire your bravery." I smiled at him.

Jim smiled back. "That means a lot, thank you, darlin'."

We spent another silent moment.

"Jim, are you a runaway?"

He glanced into the river quickly, as if he was wondering what to say. After a brief time, he finally spoke.

"Yes, Martha. But you can't tell nobody."

"I won't tell a gosh darn soul. I don't care if I'm lost in hell forever, Jim, but I live by my word."

He looked at me in a pleased and interested way.

"You and that boy have the same kinda spirit, Martha."

I laughed. "I guess so, Jim."


	3. Stars

After that conversation, me and Jim became good friends. He seemed to like me just as much as Huck, which I was very proud of. We talked until the sun set behind the horizon, and the world was dark as it could be.

"How long does George sleep?" I laughed, staring over at the silhouette that was Huckleberry.

"He usually doesn't fall asleep early like that. I reckon he'll be awake pretty soon, if you're in for a long night you can talk for a while."

"Well, all right, then." I shrugged. "I had a rest a few hours ago anyway."

"You think you'll be alright if I go get some shuteye?"

"Go ahead, Jim. Sleep well."

"Night, Martha."

I was out there alone for about 20 minutes. It was actually pretty peaceful. Although for some reason the back of my mind kept reminding me of Huck, and every time his face appeared in my head I felt shivers go down my spine.

"Martha? That you?"

I was startled by a call from across the raft.

"Was the last time I checked." I called back.

Huck walked over and sat down next to me, the pale moonlight making it hard to see his face clearly.

"Why ain't you sleepin'?" he asked.

"I took a rest already. Me and Jim had a mighty fine talk."

"'Bout what?" he asked, taking off his hat and laying it next to him.

I grinned, biting my lip. "I know he's a runaway, George."

Huck's eyes widened. "You ain't gonna tell the law!"

"Why would I ever do that?"

He suddenly relaxed. "You on our side?"

"Of course I'm on your side, country boy. I'm a girl of my word, I ain't forcing an innocent man into a doomed life just 'cause of the color of his skin."

I couldn't see Huck's expression too well, but his voice was different when he spoke again.

"I ain't ever met a girl like you, Martha."

"Doesn't seem like you met any worthwhile females yet then." I joked, smirking at the blond boy.

He laughed a little, and I could tell he was smiling when he spoke again.

"I don't wanna leave Jim alone, but sometime we both gotta go out and look around. Explore the area, you know?"

"That sounds like fun, George."

He looked down and made a slight face when I called him George. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then closed it again. He finally said,

"So you lived on a farm?"

"Yes, I did. Worked as hard as I could from dawn till dusk. Of course, Pap never treated me right because I was a girl. I did have a twin brother, but he died of smallpox when I was little."

"Gee, I'm sorry, Martha."

"Don't matter no more. That was fourteen years ago."

He nodded, before looking up at the star-sprayed sky.

"Nice night tonight." he stated quickly.

"Look at all the constellations." I sighed, staring.

"Consta- what?"

"Constellations, George. See, there's the Big Dipper… and if you look a little further down, the Little Dipper… And there, right there, that's the Scorpion."

Another hour or so passed and we were still looking up at the stars.

"Y'know, Martha, star-watchin' ain't usually my thing, but tonight I'm enjoyin' it."

I smiled over at Huck.

"That's real good, George."

We shared a short silence as the crescent moon towered above us.

"We should probably sleep, or we gonna be awful tired tomorrow." Huck sighed.

"Okay then. Where do we sleep?"

"Just here."

"Alright. Night, country boy."

He grinned over at me, propping his head up on one arm.

"Night, farm girl."

* * *

**Thanks to Britt who reviewed... R&R for more? ^_^**


	4. Silence Of The Night

**To answer Brittany's question, yes, this takes place after Huck escapes from Pap. It's also based off of the 1974 movie with Jeff East and Paul Winfield, if anyone was wondering. :)**

* * *

The next day I opened my eyes to bright, warm sunlight, and heard the slight lapping of the water against the raft. I slowly got up; the ache in my back was gradually disappearing.

I walked over to the other side, where both Jim and Huck were rowing the raft away from the shoreline.

"Morning, Jim, George," I said, hitching my skirt up slightly so I could rest my feet in the cool river water.

"Morning, Martha." said Jim, before motioning to a large pile of raspberries.

"Where'd you get those?" I said in awe, before taking a handful.

"Picked 'em this morning," said Huck, turning to me, and I noticed his fingers stained with raspberry juice. "Wanted you to come, but Jim said it'd be best to let you sleep."

I smiled. popping one into my mouth. "It's fine. And they're delicious!"

"Fresh out of the woods." said Huck, helping himself.

We rowed all day, taking turns resting and dipping our feet into the water.

By sunset, my arms were throbbing with pain and my fingers bright red from the berries, but I didn't mind.

"So where are we headed?" I asked Jim, while Huck took his break and fanned himself with his hat.

"Up to Cairo, Illinois. Nearest free place."

"You know where we are?"

"I don't reckon I do. Maybe tonight you and Hu…George could go out and figure out where we are."

I glanced over at Huck, who grinned at me.

"That sounds like a great plan, Jim." I said, my eyes still focused on the blond boy.

He looked behind him at Huck, who quickly averted his eyes and started whistling.

I giggled, aware of color rising in my cheeks.

Jim looked back at me, when suddenly a realization seemed to dawn upon him.

"I see what this is," he said, a knowing smile spreading across his face.

"See what what is?" Huck asked innocently.

"I ain't blind, child."

"We can tell." I smirked.

Jim slowly looked from me to Huck, Huck to me. He shook his head, laughing slightly.

"You two just head off tonight and find out where we are."

"Will do." I said, saluting.

Later that night, Jim docked the raft, and me and Huck headed off into the woods. We didn't speak very much through the walk. We zigzagged through trees, jumped over rocks, and ducked under clotheslines…

"Wait a minute…" said Huck, stopping me. He stared at the hanging laundry, before taking a dress and rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

"I've got a plan. Wait here." He grabbed the dress and ran away.

I sat down on the grass, a sudden realization of how uncomfortable I was. I looked down at the itchy blue skirt I was wearing.

I looked up and saw a pair of overalls and loose-fitting boy's shirt blowing slightly in the wind on the clothesline.

Jumping up, I pulled the clothes off the line and ran into the forest. Jim's statement about how alike Huck and I were echoed through my brain, making me smile as I changed out of the clothes I had been wearing for days.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting on the grass again, feeling much better, when Huck reappeared. He told me that we were 30 miles upriver from when they found me in the water. He threw the dress he had grabbed to me.

"In case you want it. C'mon, let's get back to the raft." He hadn't noticed anything, it was so dark. I didn't mind. It would be better for him to notice in the morning. I followed him, the dress bunched up in my hands.

Right before we reached the shore, Huck pulled me behind a huge tree. He whispered,

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anythin' real excitin' tonight, Martha. But someday soon we gonna be in Cairo, we gonna be free…" he trailed off.

"And maybe it could be us two, together."

I froze. Was he asking me out?

"George, are you-"

"My real name ain't George, Martha. It's Huck. Huckleberry Finn. I ran away 'cause I was tryin' to escape my pap. He's a drunk, and real violent. It's a hell of a long story, but now the whole world thinks Jim murdered me."

My mouth dropped open in shock.

He told me.

He trusted me enough to tell me the truth.

"Jesus." I whispered, breathless.

"I know." he muttered quietly.

"It's just, Martha, you and Jim are the only two people I really care about in this world, and…"

He trailed off, grimacing.

"I want to-"

Huck brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it awkwardly.

"I-"

"Huck?"

He paused, as if enthralled by the sound of me speaking his real name.

"Yeah?" he asked, and I could suddenly see his face as clear as ever as the moon appeared from behind a cloud.

"Are you tryin' to ask me to be your girl?"

He paused, biting his lip.

"…Yeah."

I stared at him for a second. _This was happening so fast. _

He suddenly bowed his head.

"Oh. I mean, if you don't wanna-"

Had he taken my silence for a no?!

What I did next, I never even understood. My body had been taken over by something I had never felt before.

I kissed him.

* * *

**Please review/follow for free cookies! xD And another chapter.**


	5. Unattainable Love

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a few days- I've been in NYC for my birthday. Also, I'd like to take a moment for the Boston Marathon bombing. I pray for everyone who was affected by this tragic incident. 3**

Huck was shocked at first. I didn't blame him. He had definitely never had a girlfriend before, I was sure of that, let alone ever been kissed.

But he slowly began to realize what was going on, and then he was actually _kissing me back,_ and it was the best feeling in the world.

I had even only kissed anyone once, and it was a kid in my freshman year named Ryan that I had broken up with two days later.

But Ryan had been nothing like this.

It was magic, bliss, electric sparks were flashing down my spine, fireworks were going off inside my head.

I was dizzy and yet I couldn't stop.

His lips on mine were literally the best feeling in the world, it was like a drug. Poison, a decision I would regret someday, but right now, right here, it was all that mattered.

Huck and me.

We finally pulled apart after what seemed like hours, but was probably only about fifteen seconds.

His breathing was heavy as he stared up at me.

"Does that mean-"

I pressed a finger to his lips, and nodded.

He exhaled deeply, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Let's go." I whispered, blushing, even though it was too dark for him to tell.

No words were spoken as we finally got back onto the raft. We didn't need to talk.

"There you two are. Did you find out where we are?" Jim asked, spotting us.

Huck told him the town we had just came back from, but I wasn't listening. My mind was whirring.

I had read about love my whole life. Of course, I never expected I'd know what it felt like.

I did now.

The problem was, I didn't belong here. This wasn't my home, and I knew I'd have to go back someday to my time.

But how do you disappear forever from a person you love more than you've ever imagined?

I knew I could stay here for a while. But not eternity.

_But,_ I thought, _You have now. With nothing but adventure, excitement, freedom, and Huck._

I smiled slightly to myself as I said goodnight to Jim and Huck.

At least for now, I was happy.

**Review/follow for another chapter! xx**


	6. Down The River

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while- the school year is winding down so apparently my teachers have decided that this is the best time to drown us in homework. But thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll be writing more as soon as possible. :)**

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling slightly tired but in a relatively good mood. I realized that my back wasn't aching as much, and that only heightened the good feeling.

I climbed out of the covered part of the raft and saw Huck rowing, his back to me. I smirked, looking down at the outfit I was wearing. He hadn't seen the clothes I had changed into yet…

"Mornin', Huck!" I called, feeling slightly nervous but nevertheless excited to see his reaction.

He turned, a large grin on his face, but then his mouth dropped open as his eyes raked down my body.

Brown overalls and a shirt too big for me. The clothes were very similar to the outfit he was wearing, and I felt proud as I showed off the boy's outfit.

"Martha!" he said in a hushed voice. "Those are boys' clothes!"

"I ain't blind, Huck, I know what I'm wearin'. They're a hell of a lot more comfortable than that damn skirt."

"You can't wear those, though, you're a girl!"

"What an interesting observation, country boy." I smirked, giving him a look that plainly said I didn't care.

He stared at me for another moment, as if deciding whether to argue back or not. He seemed to have made up his mind when another one of those flawless grins broke out across his sun-freckled face.

"You are one of a kind, farm girl."

I smiled proudly, then chuckled as I said, "Now I can wear your hat and say I'm a boy!"

We both looked at each other for a few moments, then burst into fits of laughter.

"That'd be mighty fun," he said, once our laughter died down, "Only you're too pretty to be a boy."

I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I knew that my face was flushing pink.

I stood next to him as he rowed, watching the trees and river, and we were quiet for a moment.

"Where's Jim?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Sleepin' on the other side of the raft. I don't reckon he got much shuteye last night."

We grew quiet again, and I thought to myself that if he wasn't using both arms to row, I'd want to hold his hand.

Finally, he said, "Y'know, Martha, in all truth, I think that if any girl could pull off those clothes, it'd be you."

He looked at me and smiled, and I felt my heart melt. I needed to do something.

I reached out and held his arm with both hands, and he glanced down, his expression surprised, full of awe that I just touched him. I noticed his cheeks becoming pink himself as he smiled and looked back out down the river.

He's strong, I thought absentmindedly to myself as I held him, a slight smile playing about my lips.

We rowed in silence, not needing to speak.

We knew when we were happy.

* * *

**R&R for chapter 7 c:**


End file.
